La Desnudez de una Estrella
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Fue dibujada con un simple esquema. Ser totalmente irresistible. Levantar pasiones, miradas y hasta a los muertos si hacia falta. Capaz de confundir los sentimientos de una mujer y hacer que un hombre vaciase su cartera solo con un guiño. Esa es Jessica, pero no era feliz. Solo cantando lograba olvidar las miradas lujuriosas de aquellos carcamales. No podía imaginar un futuro feliz


Cientos de ojos la desean. Puede notar cada jadeo ahogado. Cada gruñido. Cada mirada lujuriosa desnudándola mentalmente. Se siente sucia, es asqueroso. Pero la dibujaron para despertar los más bajos instintos. Si pudiera mostrar lo que siente seguramente la echarían a patadas. Debe mirar con buenos ojos a esos carcamales. Deberían estar cuidando de sus nietos y sin embargo están emborrachándose alrededor de un dibujo.

No lo entiende. Tampoco es que pase mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Cuanto menos piense menos repulsión siente. Su voz invade el local, un suave blues la acompaña y todo queda en silencio. La atención del local esta puesta en ella, en su sensual baile y su pasional canción. Le encanta cantar. Es el único momento cuando se siente libre de miradas y deseos carnales que no puede ni quiere satisfacer.

Mientras sus labios entonan una canción ella vuela libre, no se siente un objeto. Su ceñido vestido escotado, brilla como un cielo plagado de estrellas. Sus pies sostenidos por vertiginosos tacones chasquean con cada paso de un baile mil veces ejecutado y mil veces diferente. Le encanta bailar. Es su mayor pasión, y disfruta de su trabajo cuando lo hace. Se siente con el absoluto control. Sabe que mientras su cuerpo baila y su voz recita, todo el público queda embelesado.

Estarían dispuestos a matar a su madre por una sonrisa suya. Ella lo sabe, y hace gala de ese poder durante el número. Un simple juego para vengarse de ese millar de miradas. No sirve más que para que al día siguiente se presenten diez más como él, pero lo hace igualmente. Ojala conociera a alguien a quien le diera igual su aspecto. No quiere un hombre que la admire por su belleza siendo un objeto de deseo perpetuo que jamás envejecerá. Ella no quiere eso. Eso ya lo obtiene sin pedirlo de cientos de borrachos y granujas noche tras noche.

¿Era demasiado pedir un hombre que la quiera por quién es y no por lo qué es? ¿Qué le guste charlar con ella y disfrute de su compañía más allá de sus turgencias perfectamente dibujadas?

Era mucho pedir. Jessica tendría que contentarse con algún dibujo del tres al cuarto que no la manoseé demasiado y sepa guardar la compostura en público. Tal vez en Disney encontrara algo semejante. Siempre fueron los infantiles. De ninguna forma iría a Warner. Era descorazonador pensar que tendría que pasar el resto de sus días sola o con Goofy. Los príncipes eran más planos e insulsos que el cartón más barato. Y ni loca intentaba intimar con Mickey, aun recordaba a Betty Boop.

Jugó con el ratón y Minnie le quitó todo el color del cuerpo. Es mejor no meterse en ese berenjenal. Y el Pato Donald era un excéntrico con una novia aun más celosa. Tal vez Pepito Grillo. Pero esa relación no puede funcionar. No quiere un hombre que le diga constantemente que hacer, y Pepito es una conciencia con todas las letras. Pinocho es un crio infantil que merece unos buenos azotes para aprender. Y Geppetto es un anciano con una afinidad muy extraña hacia los niños pequeños y las marionetas.

Maléfica siempre la había atraído pero no quería perder su empleo, además de que se rumoreaba que tenía una aventura con su cuervo. Prefirió dejar de pensar. Solo conseguía que le doliera la cabeza. Mejor era aceptar a algún viejo ricachón y vivir cómodamente con alguien incapaz de cumplir las fantasías rocambolescas que le podrían venir mirando el cuerpo perfecto de Jessica. Terminó de cantar y lanzó un beso al público. En ese momento se quedo embelesada con una mirada. Unos ojos grandes, casi tan grandes como sus orejas caídas. Unos corazones eran atravesados por un pequeño Cupido rosa en sustitución de sus pupilas. Jessica no pudo evitar reír ante ese gesto. Aquel conejo había conseguido lo imposible. Jessica no reconoció el sonido que escapo de sus labios. Jamás había reído. Se sintió exultante y pletórica.

Le lanzó un beso solo para él. El conejo cayó de espaldas y cientos de estrellas y corazones formaron un círculo orbitando alrededor de su cabeza. Allí se quedo en el suelo, mientras su propio corazón saltaba de su pecho al son de una canción silenciosa. Jessica le miro sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. No se reprimió bajo corriendo del escenario. Se agachó y abrazo a aquel dibujo que jamás había visto.

Lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba. No presto ninguna atención al pecho que se frotaba contra el suyo, la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Jessica se ruborizo, jamás había encontrado a nadie que la mirase a sí. Le ve mover sus graciosos labios y su bigote se agita de forma cómica.

— ¿Trabajas aquí o te has perdido de camino a nuestra boda? — Le pregunta sin pudor. Jessica solo puede reír ante tal comentario. Sabe que no podrá separarse de ese dibujo. No quiere separarse. La risa es lo más maravilloso que ha sentido desde que fue creada. Y por alguna razón está seguro que solo él se la podrá dar.

— Solo esperaba a que llegase el indicado para llevarme. ¿Conejito?

— Rabbit, Roger Rabbit.


End file.
